Another Knight
by Jarvinia
Summary: A year after Last Knight Natalie is hoping against reason that Nick will either contact her, or return. Then, he shows up, but not all is well.


Another Knight  
January 2002  
Jarvinia  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Forever Knight do not belong to me, and are used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended. Other characters not part of Forever Knight, however, are mine.  
  
This story takes place one year after the events of 'Last Knight.'  
  
I would like to thank my beta readers, David and Liz, for all of their comments, suggestions and grammar corrections.  
  
May not be archived without permission. Although, if you'd like to, drop me a line and I'll say if you can or not.  
  
Any comments etc. will be gratefully accepted.  
  
  
~#~#~#~#~  
  
  
Another Knight - (01/10)  
  
Natalie dropped a report off at the 96th at the end of her shift. Making her way to the exit, she ran smack into Tracy and the detective's partner. She refused to look at the man. Instead, she turned to Tracy, and softly said, "Hi Trace."  
  
"Hey, Nat. I haven't seen you around the precinct lately. How are you?"  
  
All she wanted to do was to get out of there. It wasn't Tracy. She just didn't like the precinct anymore. It had been different for the last year. She didn't like the stares that people gave her whenever she was in the precinct. "Fine. I need to go...I'll talk to you later." Natalie turned, nearly bolting for the door. Again, she was stopped, the young detective's hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Natalie, Nick isn't coming back. He's been gone for over a year."  
  
The ME pulled back from the light grip, and her eyes fell on her friend's partner who was standing what seemed like inches away. He was about average height, a little shorter than Nick. The short black hair and faintly Asian features were in stark contrast with the officer he had replaced. He was nearly as young as his partner, his thin frame matching hers. The young man quietly slipped away, walking over to his desk.  
  
"Nat, you've got to stop going over there. His place is empty. Whatever happened to him, he's not coming back. If he was, wouldn't he have already done so, or at the very least contacted you?"  
  
Natalie held her jaw clenched shut, not allowing herself to respond. Looking down momentarily, she silently left for her car. However, placing the keys in the ignition, she did not turn them.  
  
The short conversation with Tracy initiated memories. A year ago, those memories were infrequent and jumbled, but now, they were brought on by any mention of Nick. Even thinking about him lost her to the past....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was cold, frozen to the bone, and she couldn't move. To take in a breath was impossible, and she couldn't feel her heart beat. She was more or less dead, and her surroundings seemed like a dream.  
  
Merely a few feet away, she could see him. Nick was standing, his back to her, LaCroix before him.  
  
She strained to hear what was being said, and after a moment she could faintly hear Nick. 'You are my closest friend.' That's what he said, but the words confused her. As Nick turned and knelt down, now even closer to her, his features radiated resignation.  
  
Behind him, she could see the elder vampire standing stoically, the words nearly unleashing a rage just below the stone surface. 'Damn you, Nicholas,' he cursed, and she could see the object in his hands: a wooden staff. Seconds later, LaCroix held it up, and she watched in horror as it came down.  
  
Time slowed as the staff pierced Nick's chest, but the scream that echoed though the room was not his. Instead, it was his father's. Nick didn't move, his only reaction being a whisper she couldn't hear. The next thing she knew, LaCroix was kneeling in front of Nick, holding his son's now limp form to his chest.  
  
What seemed like an eternity passed before the Roman slowly lowered his son to the floor. Nick's eyes seemed to stare right into hers, but there was nothing behind them. No hope, no guilt, no life...nothing.  
  
She wanted to scream and she wanted to cry. Still, her muscles wouldn't obey, and no sound came forth. Yet, LaCroix turned at something. He looked straight at her, disbelief pouring off his features. With a glance back at his son, he hesitantly approached her. His hand brushed against her cheek, but she could feel nothing of the touch.  
  
Abruptly, LaCroix stood, and walking across the room he picked up the phone, his attention never straying from her. The room started to fade out, blackness easily replacing the surroundings. She saw the vampire approach her once again. Then, as LaCroix glanced back to his son, Natalie felt darkness engulf her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That fateful night finished its replay yet again. Natalie had helplessly watched as LaCroix killed his son, and only his last actions gave her hope. When she'd awakened two days later in the hospital, she had been grilled about what had happened.  
  
They had found her at Nick's, the result of an anonymous caller. The call had been traced to the loft, and that part of her memory became clear. LaCroix had apparently sensed her life force, and instead of leaving her to die, had called for help. When the paramedics arrived, they found only her, nearly completely drained without a mark, a large pool of blood, and a broken off wooden staff....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She'd been awake for about an hour. Nurses and doctors were flying around her, making sure she was all right, and asking question after question. She didn't answer any of them. She wasn't even sure she knew the answers.  
  
Not much later, Reese managed to get through the mess, and Natalie found herself very relieved upon seeing a familiar face. "How are you doing?" he asked her.  
  
Hoping her voice wouldn't betray her, she told him, "Okay."  
  
"Do you remember anything?"  
  
She made to speak, then shook her head. Amnesia, that was the best way out of it.  
  
He sighed. "What do you remember?"  
  
"Going over to Nick's...telling him about Tracy's...." She trailed off. Tracy....  
  
"She's okay."  
  
Her head snapped up, and she felt to room spin a little. "What?"  
  
"They got the charts mixed up. Another woman, also blonde and with a similar injury, died last night. Tracy's still unconscious, but the doctor's think she'll pull though just fine."  
  
She was stunned. Tracy was alive. Nick was.... "How much do you know about what happened? Do you know what happened to Nick?"  
  
He sighed. Then, Reese related the situation to her--everything from being one of the first on the scene, the shock at seeing her, lifeless on the floor, to the pool of blood and broken off staff.  
  
As Natalie listened to the information, her hand flew to her neck, but she found no bandage. Only smooth skin met her fingertips. Slowly, she remembered the rest of Reese's explanation. The blood was Nick's. That much she knew. The broken piece of the staff puzzled her for a moment. Then, she realized it was there because LaCroix had taken him. He had to break the staff to get Nick out quicker and easier. She kept her mouth firmly closed, not daring to voice any of her thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, LaCroix had taken Nick with him. The uncertainty it had brought scared her. Knowing she was alive, would LaCroix try to revive his son? She kept hoping that he did and that Nick would contact her.  
  
Yet, it had been a year. Only she knew what had happened that night. To the others, she had been mysteriously attacked, and had no memory of the event. Some speculated that Nick had attacked her. Others saw them both being the victims, remembering the blood. She'd feigned memory loss in the hospital, and she still kept her story to this day.  
  
Tracy remembered nothing of the night she was shot. Nick had explained that he had changed before his partner, yet the young detective no longer remembered the vision, or her last words to him. Natalie had therefore kept her knowledge to herself, and it was gnawing at her.  
  
As she sat in her car, Natalie allowed Tracy's comments to brush over her once again. Others thought her crazy for her denial to Nick's absence, but she had to hope. She had to know what happened, and unless for some reason LaCroix contacted her or Nick returned, she would never know.  
  
Starting the car, she pulled out and started for 101 Gateway Lane as had become routine. Moments later, she pulled up to the warehouse loft, and immediately she noted that the shutters were open. The morning before she'd been sure she closed them, but perhaps she hadn't. No lights were on, and she quickly entered the alarm code, taking the elevator up to the main level.  
  
Entering the dark room, she walked into the kitchen and placed her things on the table. Reaching to pick up the remote, she stopped. It was no longer on the table where she had left it. Two minutes later, she had found it, haphazardly tossed onto the couch. Something was definitely amiss, she decided, and proceeded to close the shutters.  
  
Going to the upper level, she carefully opened the door to Nick's room, and hit the button on the remote. As the shutter descended, she could see the differences in the room. On the table next to the bed was a neatly stacked pile of clothes, and on the floor was a towel. Neither had been present the previous morning. Looking slightly to the right, she noticed the un-made bed. Realizing someone was in it, she inhaled quickly, her hand quickly covering her mouth.  
  
Approaching the sleeping form, at first she could see nothing. Once she was within touching distance, she still couldn't make anything out. Cautiously, she gently pulled the comforter down, and she nearly gasped in surprise. Within the mound of black fabric, she could now see him. His thin, pale face seemed like that of a child's, and waves of gold framed the immortal features. Nick had returned.  
  
  
Another Knight - (02/10)  
  
For several minutes she stood transfixed by the sight before her. He slept like the dead. There was no movement, not even from breathing. Yet, she didn't notice. All she could see were his paler, thinner features, and worry began to fill her.  
  
As he lay perfectly still, she couldn't get the feeling of fear to leave her. He had returned to Toronto. Truthfully, she hadn't really expected him to return. She had known from the start that her hope was useless. Now, her wish had miraculously been answered, but why? What had brought him back?  
  
Slowly, she reached out to him, her hand resting against the side of his face. She pulled back abruptly, before once again replacing her hand. He was cold. Much colder than that first night they had met...too cold. Reaching for the covers, she pulled them completely off.  
  
He was curled slightly on his side. His black pajamas seemed loose on him. Still, he did not move or show any reaction to her presence. Tentatively, her hand found his wrist, and she wrapped her fingers around it. They nearly reached. She could feel the bones easily, and even in the dim light their definition was clearly visible.  
  
Slowly pulling her hand back, she once again took in his total appearance. As she had noted earlier, he was thinner and paler. His hair was on the long side, its golden locks damp and slightly curling.  
  
He looked angelic as he slept. Gently, she replaced the covers, trying not to disturb him. Watching him, she fell sound asleep in the chair across the room.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Natalie was startled awake as the elevator hummed to life. Looking over at the clock, she noted it was past sunset. Amazingly, she had slept the whole day away with no dreams and no nightmares. In fact, she had already slept through the first hour and a half of her shift.  
  
Realization struck her, and she hurried down to the lower level to see who entered. As far as she knew, other than herself only Reese and Tracy knew the alarm code, and while there, she always had it turned on. Once to the stairs, she could see Tracy looking up at her.  
  
"Nat? The morgue is wondering where you are. They couldn't get hold of you at your place, and didn't know where else to look. I came by, figuring you would be here." The detective paused, taking in the room's darkness, and her friend's tired appearance. "Natalie, you've got to stop doing this to-"  
  
"Tracy, I'm not coming into work tonight. Even if I had woke up earlier, I still wouldn't have gone in. I'm staying here for a while."  
  
"Nat...."  
  
"I have to stay here," she sternly stated. She knew Tracy wouldn't understand unless she knew. Taking in a breath, she kept her words calm, "Nick came back sometime last night."  
  
Tracy was stunned. "Wha...? He-he came back? Where is he?"  
  
"Upstairs, sleeping."  
  
"C-can I see him?"  
  
Nodding, she replied, "Yes, but we need to be quiet. I don't want to wake him up."  
  
As Tracy returned the nod, they made their way upstairs. Entering the room, Tracy passed Natalie, going right to where Nick was. She couldn't see him, and reaching for the covers, she pulled them down as Natalie had.  
  
At first, the man revealed to her was a total stranger. Then, she recognized the golden hair and the features, although thinner, of his face. Indeed, Nick had returned. Reaching for the covers, Tracy pulled back at a sudden motion. His eyes opened. He was awake. But, upon looking closer, she could see that he was not looking at her. "Nick?" she prodded, but no response came. "Nick?" she repeated, her hand slowly approaching his face.  
  
Natalie watched her friend, and as an almost imperceptible flinch crossed his features, she pulled Tracy's hand away. She didn't know what he would do, as she hadn't seen him awake yet. Natalie continued to pull, leading Tracy out of the room.  
  
Stopping on the balcony, she suggested, "Why don't you go in to work? We don't both need to be here. I don't even know what I'm going to do for the rest of the night."  
  
"But, Nat-"  
  
"Please, Trace," she pleaded. "Go to work. And please don't tell anyone about this. I want Nick to decide if he wants his reappearance known or not."  
  
About to protest again, she realized her absence would only cause suspicion. Besides, she couldn't really do anything there other than confuse Nick. As far as he knew, she was dead. "Okay, but I want to know how he's doing. Nightly."  
  
"Of course. Now go, before Reese has to look for you too." When Tracy didn't budge, she explained, "Don't worry about me. I'll call in sick."  
  
Tracy hesitated a moment before nodding, and headed toward the elevator.  
  
Natalie waited until Tracy was on her way down before returning to Nick. Approaching, she knelt on the floor in front of him. His eyes were open, but they were unseeing. The image momentarily took her back to before he left, as he lay dead on the floor, impaled by LaCroix. She shook the memory off, and reached out to him. At the flinch, she didn't retreat, instead continuing to his cheek.  
  
He pulled back at the touch, for the first time his eyes meeting hers. Yet, there was no recognition. "Nick? It's me. Natalie." The dark blue depths stared back at her, and she coaxed, "Nick? What's wrong? Please, tell me."  
  
Slowly, he pushed her hand away, his grip as weak as a child's. "H-how do you know my name? I have never seen you before."  
  
The question and subsequent statement broke her heart. Somehow, he had lost his memories of his time in Toronto. Once before he'd lost his memory, and after that he'd changed, if only slightly. Would it happen again? "I'm your friend. I met you nearly six years ago."  
  
He glanced away, and tried to remember their meeting. But, he came up with nothing. "Where am I?"  
  
"At your place, in Toronto."  
  
Looking at the woman before him, Nick tried once again to place her. Doing so, he could feel his hunger rise. The vampire was trying to free itself. He'd gone too long without feeding and his escape would soon come to an end. Feeling himself change, he turned away from her. Unexpectedly, he found a warm hand gently turning his head back to her. As his eyes met hers, now golden with need, he saw no fear.  
  
Natalie watched the combination of worry and confusion flash across his face. "It's okay, Nick. I know what you are. You don't have to hide from me."  
  
As he listened to her words, he felt comforted by them. The gold faded from his eyes. She knew about him. If she was trusted with this, then perhaps he had trusted her with more. "You said you're my friend. Can I trust you?"  
  
The words momentarily stunned her. Nick was asking if he could trust her, something that had taken months to develop when they'd first met. "Yes, Nick, you can."  
  
His eyes darted away for a second before he spoke, "Then, trust me when I ask you to leave. It's not safe for you here. LaC-" The words stopped of their own accord, as Nick realized he didn't know how far her knowledge extended.  
  
LaCroix. Of course he'd come after Nick. "No. I won't leave. I know who LaCroix is, Nick. I've met him, and I'm not afraid of him."  
  
About to object, Nick stopped. He could hear the determination in her voice. She would not be dissuaded. "You should be," he eventually told her. "You should be afraid of him, and of me."  
  
"But, I'm not."  
  
"No. You're not." As she waited for him to continue, he realized how easy it was to talk to her. She knew who and what he was. She knew about a part of his past LaCroix that refused to reveal to him. Now that he was once again in that life, he could find out what was lost, what was so important to LaCroix that he not know. "What do you do?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you do? Your job, what is it?"  
  
The question was a bit sudden, but he hadn't backed away from her. He hadn't shut her out. "Umm.... I'm a coroner, a medical examiner."  
  
He took in the piece of information, then asked, "What was my job? Did I have one?"  
  
"Yes, you did. You were a homicide detective for Toronto's Metro Police Department."  
  
"A cop," he muttered, a faint hint of amusement on his lips. "How did we meet? Was it through my job?"  
  
She tried not to laugh. "No. You didn't become a detective right away. First, you woke up on my table." She paused, waiting for him to comment, but he didn't. "You were trying to stop a bank robbery. They threw a pipe bomb at you for your trouble, and well, it exploded."  
  
The information confused him. He'd died, yet stayed in Toronto risking discovery. Why? "Why did I stay after the robbery?"  
  
"Because I made an offer you couldn't refuse. I offered to find a cure for your vampirism."  
  
Now, he knew why LaCroix didn't want him to remember. If LaCroix knew of her, and he most certainly did if they'd met, she would be in serious danger when he arrived. As he'd already revealed his location earlier when the vampire had surfaced, he reached out for LaCroix. Although his skills were less than well practiced, he could feel his father nearing their location.  
  
"Nick?"  
  
Turning to the questioning voice, he realized he'd zoned off. Remembering the name she told him, he explained, "Natalie, LaCroix will not be pleased when he arrives. I can feel his approach, and I don't know what he'll do to you."  
  
She clenched her jaw slightly. Not because she was afraid of the elder vampire, but she was nervous. What would LaCroix do when he saw her? What would he do to Nick? "Well, then I guess we'll find out. Why don't you get some rest?"  
  
After a moment of silence, she turned to leave, but was stopped by a light touch to her arm. "I'm not tired. Could you tell me more of my life here? Perhaps I'll remember something."  
  
Nodding, she sat on the edge of the bed. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"Everything," he stated. "Starting with my name."  
  
For hours, she proceeded to relate his time in Toronto, at least what she was privy to. The events were unfamiliar to him, but he listened, hoping that they would initiate his memories. When he fell asleep, she quietly exited the room. Retrieving a pillow and blanket from the closet, she settled down on the couch to sleep.  
  
  
Another Knight - (03/10)  
  
As a scream ripped through the air, Natalie bolted awake. It was Nick, and he was either having a nightmare, or LaCroix had arrived. Running into the room, she discovered it was the latter. The elder vampire was holding Nick tightly in front of him as he tried to free himself from the grip.  
  
Hearing a bone snap, she pleaded, "LaCroix, stop! You're hurting him!"  
  
Both vampires froze at her words. Nick waited for his father's reaction, and LaCroix' grip loosened slightly at the interruption.  
  
Icy eyes snapped toward her with a glint of gold. "You have no place here, mortal! As I am sure you are aware, he will heal." He paused, the gold completely filling in the blue. "My Dear, you have interfered too many times, and despite what you might believe, you will regret that interference!"  
  
Nick's eyes widened at the threat, and he once again began to struggle.  
  
The elder vampire held his son as still as possible. Even as weak as Nicholas was, LaCroix knew that he would have difficulty getting his son away from here as long as he was conscious. After a moment of thought, he broke the younger's neck in one swift movement. Holding the limp form of his child to him, LaCroix glared at the mortal.  
  
She stood before him with a look of horror plastered on her face. LaCroix' action had been without hesitation, and not a flicker of concern stared back at her. "How? H-how could you do that to him?" she demanded, horror becoming anger as she tried holding back her tears.  
  
"Nicholas is mine. I may do with him as I please."  
  
As he effortlessly picked Nick up, Natalie tried to think of something. LaCroix was going to leave and take Nick with him. There had to be something she could do. He walked toward the door, undoubtedly planning on taking the skylight and possibly disappearing forever.  
  
She reached out, her hand lightly touching the vampire's arm. "He may be yours, but if you want him at your side, he must go there of his own free will. Forcing him will only make the situation worse."  
  
LaCroix halted at the touch. How dare this mortal tell him how to take care of his son. How dare she! His eyes burned bright with anger, and he spun toward her. As she jumped slightly at the action, he went to reply, but no sound came forth. Despite her disruption, her statement was truthful, much more so than he wished to acknowledge.  
  
Natalie decided to continue, as she was still alive. "If you take him from Toronto, he will rebel. Eventually, he will regain whatever memories you have taken. Decades into the future, if he remembers, you might lose him for good."  
  
The vampire closed his eyes, turning his head slightly toward his son. Again, the words rung true. This truth was the only thing that prevented him from ripping the mortal to shreds.  
  
"Please, LaCroix...." she pleaded. "I think I have an idea of how much he means to you. But, if you love him, let him stay. Give him a chance to return on his own. If he chooses to go with you, I won't stop him. Give him the choice."  
  
He turned away from her, prepared to leave. Once again, she reached out. The touch stopped him, but he merely stood, his eyes focused on the door, and waited.  
  
"LaCroix.... Please do this for Nick."  
  
He faced her, trying to decide a path. This mortal had possibly done more to rip Nicholas away from him than any other. Yet, by taking his son from her, he was only pushing him farther away. He wanted, he *needed* Nicholas to return. As Janette was no longer his, Nicholas was all he had left. Of course he had other children, but none had he kept closer than Nicholas. None had shown more potential than Nicholas.  
  
By doing as the mortal asked, he could regain his son, at least partially, with hope that Nicholas would eventually return to him fully. It would be difficult for them to return to Toronto, particularly for his son. Nicholas had disappeared under questionable circumstances, and returning to his work could prove both tiring and dangerous. His son had nearly overstayed as it was. They could only return to Toronto for a couple of years, and what was a couple of years to an immortal? If her words did not ring true, he could always leave.  
  
Watching her patient features, a faint smile graced his lips. "Perhaps.... But, it must be understood that I may leave, with Nicholas, anytime I wish."  
  
Natalie stood still for several moments. The condition meant Nick could more or less disappear without notice. At the same time, he was allowing Nick to stay. If she agreed, she would be acknowledging LaCroix' possible future actions. If she didn't, he would take Nick with him then and there. "I understand," she stated, and waited for his reaction.  
  
Once again, he looked at his son and carefully carried Nicholas to his bed, gently tucking him in. "Leave us," he commanded without turning to her.  
  
She hesitated, but with a repetition of the order, she reluctantly obeyed.  
  
LaCroix waited until her heartbeat faded from his senses before beginning his task. Pushing up both his sleeve and his son's, he proceeded to slice their forearms with his fangs. He sat on the edge of the bed, allowing his blood to flow into his son. The blood would be enough to heal his injuries, but he would need more, much more, before his strength returned.  
  
Nicholas had starved himself in his attempts to escape him. Now that he had no reason to run, perhaps he could get Nicholas to feed. If not, Nicholas' doctor friend would come in handy. She could certainly convince him to feed.  
  
Feeling the sun rise above the horizon, he realized that there was probably no blood in Nicholas' loft. He had closed the Raven, leaving only one major source of human blood in the city. Picking up the phone, he called the vampire in charge of it. Not only did he place an order, but he also announced his presence. He was once again the eldest in Toronto.  
  
He had refused the delivery of the bottles. He had an alternative plan, one that would test the mortal. A smile crossed his features. This might not be so bad after all.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Natalie flopped down on the couch. LaCroix was letting Nick stay, but how far would he consider her words? The vampire's only interests were his own. Yet, she also believed that he would do anything to get his son to return to him. Anything, including this.  
  
Staring across the room at the piano, she wondered what had happened to Nick over the past year. His memories of his time in Toronto had been taken. Whether it was of LaCroix' doing, or just a fluke, she didn't know. Nick had been running from his father, but the reason hadn't been stated. Then, came another question. Would Nick want to return to his job, or not? And if he did, would he want Tracy as his partner?  
  
Although she didn't hear anything, Natalie turned toward the stairs.  
  
LaCroix paused his descent momentarily at her action. He raised his eyebrows slightly, before continuing down. Natalie stood as he approached her. "My dear, I am impressed. Few mortals can sense the approach of one of us." He studied her for a moment, then continued, "I have a task for you."  
  
"A task. I am not your servant!" she stated angrily.  
  
"Indeed, you are not. Nicholas will wake soon. I'm sure you've seen the state he's in. He needs to feed, as in time will I. I ask that you pick up a crate for me."  
  
"Why can't you get it yourself?" she asked honestly.  
  
"It is day. Nicholas could wake before sunset. Need I say more?"  
  
The task had suddenly become more. By picking up the crate she was possibly helping Nick as much, if not more than LaCroix. "Very well. Where do I go to pick it up?"  
  
Handing her a piece of paper, he told her, "This address."  
  
Looking at it, she faintly recognized it. "This is of a wine distributary."  
  
"Yes. Another of my kind owns it. It is a useful cover, don't you agree?"  
  
"I suppose, but why would they allow me to pick the bottles up? I'm mortal."  
  
"You underestimate your presence in the Community. Your service, particularly with the Fever, has earned you a great deal of respect."  
  
She was stunned. The Community knew about her. Even more surprising, was their respect. Yet, this was LaCroix who was telling her this, and she wasn't sure what to think of his words. Eventually she asked, "What time are they expecting me?"  
  
"This morning." He could see a touch of anger flash at the comment and was pleased. She glanced toward Nick's room, and he assured her, "I cannot leave. You must know that." He smirked at her concern, as it was useless. Even if he could leave, there was no way he could leave with his son. Nicholas was too weak. For several minutes, LaCroix stood absolutely still. "Are you going to go, or stand there all day?"  
  
She swallowed, feeling her nervousness rise at the dangerous glint in his eyes. "Whom do I ask for?"  
  
"You need not ask for anyone. All you must do is mention to the secretary that you were sent by Lucien LaCroix. After that, the matter of getting the crate will be simple." He smirked again, this time more prominently. "Don't worry. No one will harm you. In fact, if anyone so much as threatens you, I want to know."  
  
She took a step back at his glare; one that she suspected was enough to frighten most vampires. Although looking at her, the emotions were directed at something else. Probably whomever she was going to meet.  
  
"Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can." Natalie put on her shoes, and grabbing her purse and keys went for the elevator. Glancing at LaCroix, she left. Within a minute, she was on her way to the distribution center, and had forgotten about her worries back at the loft.  
  
She was nearly shaking, wondering what this pick-up was going to involve. LaCroix said it was simple, but did anything involving the vampire Community really end up being simple?  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Arriving at the address, Natalie found a modern building. It was exactly as she expected. She parked in a visitor's parking spot, then entered the building through the main doors. The entranceway had a high ceiling, and held several displays on different wines and their origins. She continued to the secretary, and once the woman was off the phone, Natalie explained, "Lucien LaCroix sent me."  
  
The woman stood up, and without introducing herself, spoke, "Of course. If you'll follow me, Signore Vinattiere is waiting for you." She quickly led Natalie through several corridors, up a flight of stairs and to an office. She was left outside the room before she could protest.  
  
Waiting a moment to get her breath back from their quick pace, Natalie paused before knocking. Immediately, she was told to enter, and did so closing the door behind her.  
  
The room was a sort of office, but it reminded her more of a study. Then, she realized that was exactly what it was. The rest of the building she had seen was filled with light, white walls, and a modern architecture. It was an environment that would be very difficult for a vampire to spend his day in. Her present surroundings were what she would imagine a vampire's office to look like. It could belong in a different time, the several objects on display a mix of different time periods.  
  
Looking around the room, she could see the back of a leather chair behind a large cherry desk. It turned, revealing its owner to her. The man had an olive complexion, dark hair and green eyes, and was younger than she expected. He looked to be in his mid-late twenties, but he had an old world air to him. From her immediate impression, she guessed he was in actuality a little younger than Nick. But then, she could be wrong.  
  
The man before her stood, and silently walked around the desk to stop in front of her.  
  
"Dr. Natalie Lambert, am I right?" The mortal nodded, then he commented, "LaCroix mentioned you would be picking up his order. I have heard much of you, Doctor. But, I must say, I have not been told of your beauty." He reached out toward her, his hand stopping a mere inch from her face. The glare he received warned him back. Lowering his hand, he took hers, and with a kiss, stated, "Antonio Vinattiere, originally Antonius de Piamonti."  
  
  
Another Knight - (04/10)  
  
To herself, Natalie had to admit she was flattered. Yet, how could she not be? With the combination of a vampire's charisma and their old world customs, who could resist?  
  
Antonio released her hand, a pleased smile gracing his features. He walked over to a small round table, retrieving two bottles. "These are for my gratitude. One is for LaCroix, and the other...the other is for your assistance to the Community."  
  
She was momentarily stunned, but quickly recovered. Accepting the bottles, she offered, "I appreciate your offer. Now, I was wondering where I am to pick up the order?"  
  
A faint flash of disappointment crossed his features, but he quickly recovered, and nodded. "Yes, of course. Please, follow me."  
  
She did so, and was thankful his pace was slower than his secretary's. He led her, not back the way she entered, but through another door, then through dark corridors until they were once again on the ground level, in an almost completely empty room. Inside was a young man and a single wooden crate.  
  
"Nathan, assist Signora Lambert with the crate. Then you may return home."  
  
"Yes, sir," the young man replied, his boyish features still apparent.  
  
"Doctor, perhaps we shall meet again. Give Lucius my regards." With a bow, he disappeared back the way they had come.  
  
Nathan silently carried the crate to her car, and she was surprised it fit in the trunk. Now, the only difficulty would be getting it out, but she had time to deal with that later. Thanking the young man, she watched as he nodded and hurried off to his own car.  
  
It was time to return to the loft, and she worried about what would happen come nightfall.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Getting the crate out of her car and into the loft hadn't been as difficult as she had expected. Once inside, she carried the bottles to the kitchen. LaCroix wasn't on the main level, but that didn't really surprise her. She figured he would be with Nick. As a last thought, Natalie pulled one of the bottles out of the crate before going up to Nick's room.  
  
Entering, what she found was not quite what she expected. Nick was sleeping, which wasn't a surprise. However, LaCroix, who she'd been certain would be watching Nick's every move, had apparently fallen asleep. He lay on the other side of Nick, and at that moment, she couldn't help but notice how much they seemed alike. They were both absolutely still, at least for a moment. Then, she noticed the occasional movement from the elder.  
  
Approaching LaCroix, she hesitated before lightly resting her hand on his shoulder. The reaction was immediate, as the vampire sat up and turned his glowing eyes to her.  
  
Recovering, he turned the now blue, weary eyes to her. "I see you have returned. Did you have any trouble?"  
  
"No. Although, I will say Signore Vinattiere seemed a little too pleased to meet my acquaintance."  
  
"Yes, Antonius does seem to go out of his way. In my opinion, he spends far too much time bribing and cajoling his elders. Also, I believe he should have chosen a different name." At the mortal's apparent confusion, he explained with a smirk, "Vinattiere means 'wine dealer'."  
  
Gracefully standing up, the vampire walked around Natalie, and quickly checking on his son, headed downstairs. She followed, carrying the bottle with her. He approached the kitchen table, where she had placed Antonio's gifts.  
  
As LaCroix held the bottle of blood, she mentioned, "That is a gift from Antonio. The other, although I'm a little confused, is for me."  
  
Picking up the bottle of wine, he silently read the label. Then, he gave a slight laugh, mentioning, "It's from one of Vinattiere's vineyards."  
  
"One of his own wines?"  
  
"Yes, a relatively unknown, fine wine; a rarity in the market. Some collectors would pay several hundred for a bottle of this--particularly from this year. At least, those that know of it. But, someday Antonius will learn not to put his name on everything he can. It is dangerous."  
  
She was amazed at his description. Expensive wine. Then, she realized he hadn't said what the currency was. "Several hundred dollars?"  
  
"Dollars, Canadian or American, even Pounds Sterling. It depends on the desperateness of the buyer...and the greediness of the seller."  
  
"So, Antonio isn't just a distributor?"  
  
"No. He grew up in the vineyards, and he often ends up back at them. Only in the last century has he meddled in distribution, in wines of *all* vintages."  
  
She caught his meaning reading the glint in his eyes, and suddenly remembered the bottle in her hand. "Here," she declared, handing it to the vampire. "You are probably hungry."  
  
Shooting a glare at her, he took it. Yes, he was hungry, more so than usual. But, over the last couple of months this hunger had become common. In his search for Nicholas, he had repeatedly gone days or longer without even a drop of blood. This time, he had gone a full week. Hungry was an understatement. Nearly starved was a better description.  
  
After retrieving a glass, he firmly suggested, "You should get some rest, Doctor." As a hint of worry crossed her face, he assured, "I will tell you when he wakes. It will not be for several hours yet."  
  
Watching his retreating form, she eventually found herself back at the couch. She wanted to ask about what had happened over the past year, but apparently LaCroix didn't want to talk.  
  
The Roman had told her...no, ordered her to get some rest. Basically, he was showing that he wanted to be left alone. Well, she would wait until Nick woke, but she wouldn't sleep.  
  
Sitting, she tried to think of something other than the present situation. But, she couldn't. It had been a year since LaCroix had taken Nick, and now he had returned to his home on his own, even without his memories. That had to mean something. Nick did still remember, if only in his subconscious. With a yawn, she told herself to focus, but that too slowly failed.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
With a light touch and gentle calling of her name, Natalie awoke to find LaCroix standing over her. She'd fallen asleep.  
  
The vampire immediately straightened. "Doctor, Nicholas is beginning to wake up. I think it would be best if you were the one present when he fully wakes."  
  
LaCroix walked over to the kitchen area, and she approached, asking, "Why me?"  
  
"As you have witnessed, we are not currently on the best of terms."  
  
There were several things she could say in reply. She didn't know why Nick was running from his father, but could probably guess that LaCroix had something to do with it. Now, LaCroix' actions had severely wounded his son. Luckily, Nick wasn't mortal and was presently waking from his injuries. "Very well." Turning, she went to Nick, not looking back.  
  
Cautiously, she entered Nick's room and approached him. He was, as LaCroix had mentioned, beginning to awake, and she sat on the edge of the bed softly caressing his face. "Nick?"  
  
Leaning into the warm hand, Nick opened his eyes. Looking over at the woman, he held onto her wrist, not wanting to let go. At a stiffness in his neck and arm, he closed his eyes, recent events suddenly coming back to him. Yet, had it been real? It sure felt real. He met the woman's eyes, and remembering her name, asked, "Natalie? What happened? I remember LaCroix coming, and then you came in, and-"  
  
"Shh...it's okay. He didn't hurt me."  
  
Nick abruptly sat up. She held his shoulders, preventing him from moving any further. He tired easily from the action, but didn't lie back down. LaCroix was right, at least, about the condition of his son. A mortal shouldn't be able to detain a vampire, at least not a healthy one. That morning, Nick must have used nearly all of his remaining energy trying to get away from LaCroix.  
  
He now held onto her shoulders as well, and demanded, "LaCroix' here? Where is he?"  
  
Natalie didn't get the opportunity to answer, as Nick's attention was diverted to the doorway. She watched his expression and saw first fear, then a combination of fear and anger cross his features. Turning toward the room's entrance, she found LaCroix.  
  
The elder vampire stood in the doorway silently. Nick just stared, and watched as his creator walked toward him, setting a bottle of blood and glass on the nearby table.  
  
Nick was stunned. LaCroix rested his hand on her shoulder, pulling her back and away from his son. With a glare, Natalie backed even further away, not sure what to expect from the creature before her.  
  
"Nicholas..." he purred as he sat slightly behind his son. One hand on the younger's shoulder, the elder poured a glass of the thick red liquid. LaCroix pulled Nicholas back against him with one hand, gripping him tightly against the chest. With the other hand, he brought the glass toward his son's lips, only for his child to turn away and pull against the tight hold. He could feel the vampire in Nicholas rise, feel as his eyes burned golden and fangs dropped. "Nicholas, drink..." he urged, feeling the effect of the hunger, but he received no reaction. "Mon fils, you must drink," came another, slightly more forceful, attempt.  
  
This time, Nick didn't just pull away from the tantalizing sweet smell, but with a burst of strength, he broke from his father's grip by virtue of surprise. He flew out of the bed, although he didn't make it much further. Trying to gain his balance on his feet, he started for the door.  
  
Although determined to flee, his body made its way toward the floor only to be caught by the mortal, sending them both to the ground. Nick looked up at her, at the woman who was now clutching him to her. He could feel the blood course through her veins, smell its very aroma. Yet, he didn't move. Not toward it, not away from it. He didn't dare move for fear that his hunger would take her.  
  
"Nick? Please do as he asks. You need it..." Natalie pleaded while stroking his hair.  
  
When he seemed not to hear her words, LaCroix approached closer. However, he did not reach out for his son. Instead, he handed the glass of blood to the mortal.  
  
"Nick? Please..." she said, moving the blood toward his lips. It was too easy for him to turn away, and he did so turning into her shoulder, making it impossible for her to try again. "LaCroix? I need your help," she stated.  
  
LaCroix looked to her and considered his actions. He desperately wanted to help her, help his son. Nicholas needed to feed, and she could not get him to drink without help. If he tried on his own, it would be impossible to both restrain and feed Nicholas--the same problem the doctor was having. He debated his options. Hoping his son would listen to the doctor's words, he approached, kneeling behind the younger vampire.  
  
Gently, he pulled Nicholas away from the mortal, and once again to his chest. Unlike the time before, he would be prepared for his son to struggle, and would keep his grasp firm.  
  
Bringing the glass toward him, Natalie held Nick's chin, once again urging him to drink. LaCroix leaned down, and whispered, unheard to the mortal's ears, "Nicholas.... Mon fils...I ask you to drink. Do this for me. I have no wish to see you like this...there is no reason. You are home. Mon fils...drink." All the while, his voice stayed calm, and soothing.  
  
As a reward, he watched as his son took first one sip, and then another until he had steadily drank the nourishment down. Taking the bottle from the table, Natalie refilled it until it was empty. Still seeing the hunger within him, she quickly retrieved two more bottles from the crate. Almost as if she was never gone, she filled the glass, and he drank until the second bottle was also empty.  
  
Nick's hunger had been assuaged, not fully, but now he needed rest. His father took him in his arms, and within moments, Nick was sound asleep.  
  
  
Another Knight - (05/10)  
  
Natalie watched with amazement as Nick practically melted into the elder vampire's arms. Only moments before had he forcibly pulled himself from that same grasp. LaCroix held Nick, rocking him faintly, whispering foreign, yet obviously soothing words.  
  
The sight confused her. From what Nick had told her and what she had previously witnessed, she had seen no indication of this gentler side of Nick's father. But, here he was before her, cradling his son, comforting him.  
  
She stared for several minutes, and ever so slowly LaCroix stopped his actions. Next, he replaced Nick back in his bed, tucking him in as a parent would a small, frightened child. The action was unneeded, merely another gesture of comfort, of protection.  
  
Glancing back at her, LaCroix' features revealed only compassion. At the same time, she could see his worry.  
  
Turning back to his son, LaCroix took in his son's presence. He was weak, but gaining strength rapidly from his recently consumed nourishment. When Nicholas awoke once again, he would be hungry. He could only hope Nicholas would readily take the blood offered.  
  
Natalie watched only a moment more before she left them alone. Although night had fallen, she too would rest.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Waking, Natalie noticed she had slept for four hours. That was definitely long enough. She was the only one on the lower level, and deciding to check on Nick, she went up to his room.  
  
Entering, she once again found both vampires sleeping. Nick had turned on his side and was facing her. LaCroix was lying behind his son, for the most part flat on his back. The elder's hands rested haphazardly on his stomach, and one leg was bent. The upper half of his body seemed to have been pulled in by his son's, enough that LaCroix could bury his face in his son's golden locks.  
  
LaCroix looked much out of character. Not only was his position strangely relaxed, but he was also missing his shoes and socks. After another moment, she noticed his collar was unbuttoned, and the sword pin she'd seen him wearing earlier was oddly missing.  
  
As she lightly touched Nick's cheek and looked him over, she couldn't help but repeat the action on the elder. Thankfully, neither noticed her actions.  
  
Abruptly, the phone rang. Rushing to the lower level, she hurried to get to it before it woke the sleeping vampires. It only managed to squeal out two, long, annoying rings before she picked it up, and asked who it was.  
  
Tracy. Of course the young detective would call her. She hadn't yet informed her of Nick's condition, and it had been twenty-four hours. Tracy had wanted to know nightly of his state.  
  
"Hey, Nat. I asked, 'How is he?'" came a second time.  
  
This time, Natalie heard the question, and replied, "Better. I'll know more in a few days." Truthfully, she didn't know how Nick was at the moment. He still had to recover more from his self-imposed starvation. Then, she remembered the reason she had rushed down the stairs. "Trace? Next time, let me call you. Nick's sleeping, or at least I hope he is."  
  
"Sorry. I guess I should get back to work. Eric is probably getting ready to hunt me down."  
  
Eric was Tracy's new partner. Eric Hall. He'd transferred to Toronto from Vancouver about three weeks after Nick went missing. At first, their partnership had been temporary, everyone still hoping they'd find Nick. Slowly it became permanent, as hope was lost. Only she had remained hopeful. Accordingly, her dedication had been rewarded.  
  
"Natalie?"  
  
She pulled herself back to the conversation, and remembered the detective's last statement. "Yeah. I'll call you in a couple of days." They both quickly said their good-byes, and hung up.  
  
Sitting for a moment, she hoped the noise hadn't woken Nick up. Natalie went back upstairs, and entering, found LaCroix bending over his son. The elder vampire kissed the younger on the forehead before straightening and turning to her.  
  
About to comment, he held one finger to his lips, and walked past her out of the room. Pausing for a second, she followed him down the stairs. She sat down on the couch, watching as he retrieved a glass, and filled it with blood.  
  
Only as he approached, did she notice his appearance. He was walking on his bare feet and his collar was still undone. Even more, his clothes were slightly rumpled from sleeping in them. Yet, there was still an air of power that emanated from the vampire, warning others away.  
  
Eventually, she stated, "I must say, you aren't quite what I had been led to believe."  
  
Taking a sip from the glass, he glanced her way. "Explain," he insisted, wanting to know her thoughts.  
  
"Well...from what Nick had told me, and from what I had seen of you, I thought that you were a..." she trailed off realizing where her words were leading her. She was going to accuse LaCroix of being a bad parent, of not loving his children.  
  
Apparently, the vampire realized her direction as well as he stated her thoughts. "You find it hard to believe I could love anyone, including Nicholas, from your past experiences. Au contraire, dear Doctor. It is just that I rarely show my feelings."  
  
"I see that now, but why don't you?" She had to know. Know why he hid from his son the very thing that could hold them together.  
  
LaCroix pushed the reasons around, considering what to tell her. "Such emotions are for mortals. To show them is to be weak. But, most importantly, my relationship with Nicholas is private. I do not like others' interference."  
  
The last was directed right at her. In reference to her own interference, no doubt. As he turned away, he finished off his glass, and stared across the room. She saw the glass strain under his grip, and standing up, took it from him. Walking to the kitchen, she refilled it and handed it back to him, hoping she didn't just make a mistake.  
  
Focusing on the glass in his hand, he wasn't sure what to do. This mortal was far more than she seemed. If she had not taken the glass, it would have lost its battle, shattering. The pieces would have in turn sliced his hand, possibly releasing his tight hold on his emotions. She noticed it, and whether or not she knew the full implications, she took action. There wasn't even a vampire he knew that would do such a thing for him. No, he couldn't quite say that. Nicholas would, but only when they were on good terms, something that they had not been of late.  
  
To himself, he admitted that he admired this mortal before wondering why that was so. Not only had she continually stood up to him, never broke under his words in the past, but she was continuing to do so now. She wasn't afraid of him as others were. But, there was more to it than that.  
  
Examining her more closely, he listened to her pulse and took in her aroma. Suddenly, he knew the answer, or at least part of it. This also explained what his son found in her, something that he should have noticed before.  
  
Her blood smelled strongly of roses and wine, a scent similar to an ambrosia he had favored in his mortal days. Nicholas' aroma was the same ambrosia, honey and spices replacing the scent of roses. She was so like his son. He would not give up his mortal values, and she would not give up on Nicholas. That was proved over the past year.  
  
Still, the greatest similarity was his observation on their potential. If Nicholas would only listen to him, give in to the vampire, he could easily rival himself in the vampire community despite the younger's age. Natalie showed this same potential. Perhaps he should...no, Nicholas would never tolerate it--not now.  
  
His gaze was making her nervous, and she got up, excusing herself. LaCroix' silence was overwhelming, and just sitting there was too much to handle. Going to the kitchen, she decided to make some toast. She was hungry, and didn't care what LaCroix thought. Glancing back, she noticed his attention was no longer on her, and she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.  
  
Sitting back down, now with her buttered toast, she randomly asked, "So, are you going to reopen The Raven?"  
  
Her question seemed to startle him slightly, but he swiftly recovered. "Yes, I believe that I will." He returned to watching her, now hungrily devouring her meal. Before she could continue with another question, he asked one of his own. "Do you think that I should once again become the Nightcrawler?"  
  
She was stunned. LaCroix was asking her for advice. "Umm..." she started, but faltered. Taking a moment to think, she told him, "Well, I guess that depends upon if you enjoyed doing the show or not." Looking to him, he waited for her to continue. She turned her efforts to trying to remember the common topics of the program. He would often focus on Nick or the Community, and discus some type of 'lesson.' He would also use the show to give information to the Community. Finally, she stated, "Yes, I think you should. Besides, I'm sure your fans will enjoy your return."  
  
LaCroix raised his eyebrow at her last comment. At the same time, he was a bit surprised at the solidness of her answer. Although before asking her opinion he'd already made his decision to return to the airwaves, he had wanted her reaction.  
  
The doctor's first reply had nearly been in the form of another question, and had been quick. The second, however, had been thought out, and was much more certain. She hadn't allowed her opinions and judgments to mix. He liked that.  
  
Abruptly turning his senses to the second level, LaCroix could feel Nicholas stirring. At his movement, the doctor stood and moved toward the stairs, ascending them.  
  
Entering Nick's room, Nat approached and watched as he slowly woke. His eyes met hers, now devoid of the hunger she'd seen earlier. Then, he quickly turned his body away from her.  
  
Reaching out to rest her hand on his arm, he pulled away, and she asked, "What's wrong, Nick?"  
  
He tensed, clenching his teeth for a moment. "You said you were my friend. If so, then why do you help him?"  
  
"Because he was right. You needed the blood, Nick. I could watch you starve yourself no more than he could."  
  
Nick remained silent at her explanation, his body relaxing slightly. Suddenly, he tensed a second time, and almost immediately LaCroix' voice could be heard.  
  
"You are hungry, Nicholas. You must drink more." The elder vampire tried to rest his hand on his son's arm, and received the same reaction Natalie had. "I can feel your hunger, you must not ignore it...you must feed...."  
  
"I can't, not now. My stomach hurts..." Nick protested, curling himself into a ball.  
  
"It is the hunger. If you feed, it will go away."  
  
As Nick shook his head, LaCroix mover even closer to him, and Natalie stopped him with her hand. "Give him time, LaCroix. If his system is anything like a mortal's, then his body will need time to get used to the blood again. Please, don't force him."  
  
His anger boiled at the doctor's interference. However, he didn't know much about how their bodies handled starvation, not on the scale Nicholas had undertaken. Perhaps the mortal was right. In the past, his use of force had merely driven his son further away. "Mon fils, what do you wish me to do?" he asked, deciding that this time he would listen. If it didn't work, he had plenty of time, all eternity in fact.  
  
At first, only silence replied. Then, Nick whispered, "I want to be left alone."  
  
Stiffening for a moment, LaCroix suppressed his anger. "Very well, Nicholas. I will be at the Raven. However, I insist you feed later." The Roman waited, and receiving only silence, turned and focused on the mortal. "I trust you will notify me of Nicholas' progress, Doctor?" Receiving a nod, he handed the bottle of blood he'd brought up with him to Natalie. Then, he walked out the door, taking off from the balcony.  
  
Natalie waited until Nick relaxed before approaching him. "Nick?" Getting no response, she repeated with more concern, "Nick?"  
  
"Would you leave me alone for a while?" he firmly requested, keeping his back to her.  
  
Although she didn't want to leave, she could understand why he wanted to be left alone. Everything was overwhelming him. Nick still didn't remember her, or anything from Toronto. His relationship with his father was just as rocky as when LaCroix first came to Toronto. "Okay...I'll be downstairs if you need me." Pausing, she turned to leave.  
  
"Leave the bottle. Perhaps I'll have something later."  
  
Carefully setting the bottle on the table, she glanced his way once more before leaving Nick to rest.  
  
  
Another Knight - (06/10)  
  
Abruptly, Natalie woke from sleep. Not aware of the reason, she looked around from her position on the couch. It didn't take long before her eyes stopped on Nick. He was leaning against the fireplace mantel, his eyes staring into the dragon's. Quietly, she stood up, making her way over to him. "Are you feeling a little better?"  
  
Keeping his attention on the carved wooden creature before him, he told her, "A little. The hunger is still gnawing at me, but I can drink only a small amount before I feel sick."  
  
"It'll go away, give it a little time."  
  
Neither spoke for a minute, then Nick turned and voiced, "I didn't mean to accuse you of betraying me earlier. I know now that you wouldn't do such a thing." At her confusion, he explained, "Some of my memories are returning, but only a few."  
  
Natalie took a step closer, her expression hopeful. "What do you remember?"  
  
"My last night in Toronto." He watched her sharply inhale. "I remember my partner getting shot. Then, later, you told me she had died, but she was here, two mornings ago.... That night I had killed you, then asked LaCroix to do the same to me. Apparently, things worked out differently. You're here, I'm here...."  
  
As his eyes faded off past her, Natalie could nearly see the events replay themselves. Once Nick had returned the majority of his attention to her, she probed, "Do you remember your partner's name?"  
  
"Tracy," he replied a mere second later. "However, that's all I remember of her." Resuming focus on the carved dragon, Nick added, "That night I was going to leave...I probably should have."  
  
"Why do you say that? It's the past, and can't be changed."  
  
"Then why have you helped me? What I am is rooted centuries in the past. If the past can't be changed, why have you insisted that I can?"  
  
Natalie cursed to herself. She would have to think before she spoke. "Events can't be changed, but people can. You've proved that to me. I still believe we can find a cure...."  
  
"A cure?" he scoffed. "I'm not sure I want it anymore. Something inside me has changed over the past year. What, I don't know. I have no memory after that night until about three months ago. Since then, I've been running from LaCroix, starving myself so it would be harder for him to find me." He turned away. "I'm not even sure why I'm running...."  
  
"What do you want? Do you want to stay here, or go with LaCroix?" she prodded, wanting to know where he stood.  
  
"I don't want to go with LaCroix, not now. Here is as good of a place as any. If I leave, he'll just follow me." Nick closed his eyes for a second, a yawn being covered up by a deep breath. "I'm going to get a bit of sleep."  
  
Nick immediately made his way toward the stairs, not giving Natalie a chance to comment, but she did anyway. "But...you just got up."  
  
His attention snapped to her with a coldness in his appearance that she hadn't seen for many years. "I've been awake since LaCroix left. As a result, I am tired." Resuming his destination, he quickly made his way up the stairs and out of sight.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Tracy twirled her pencil in her fingers. She wanted to know how Nick was doing. Suddenly, the utensil went flying out into the open, hitting one of the other detectives as they walked by. She apologized and carefully retrieved the object. Rising, she found Reese standing above her.  
  
"Detective Vetter, is something bothering you?"  
  
"Um, no...why?"  
  
"Since last night you seem preoccupied, like you're worried about something. I know Natalie took Nick's disappearance real hard. Is that what's bothering you? Going over to his place last night? You've spent so much time working since that night that I'm afraid you never got over his disappearance."  
  
"He...that's fine. It's not a problem."  
  
"By the way, do you know why Natalie's off? She said something about a sick friend, but I haven't heard anything about that. We've tried calling her, but best we can guess, she's back at Nick's waiting for him to come back." He shook his head. Nick was one of his best detectives. "I wish he'd come back as much as she does, but it's not going to happen."  
  
Tracy just stood, her gaze down turned, one hand rubbing the other.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Tracy...I know something's up. You haven't been this out of it since...well, since...I don't know when. It is Nick, isn't it?"  
  
"Ye...I mean, he's fi...I-I..." She cursed under her breath. "Nat's going to kill me."  
  
Reese just stood there, not sure what to make of the detective's stuttering. "How about we go talk in my office?"  
  
She nodded, starting her way to the suddenly chilly room, sitting in one of the wooden chairs.  
  
Closing the door, Reese focused on Tracy. "Now, what's this about Nick?"  
  
"Uh..." What was she supposed to say? She'd already nearly spilled it. "Nick's um...he's um...here." There, she'd gotten it out.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nick...that's why Natalie didn't come in. She's taking care of him."  
  
"He's sick? Why isn't he in the hospital?"  
  
"Would you be able to get Nick in a hospital?" Realizing she'd spoken aloud, she apologized, "Sorry.... Truth is, I don't know why. I don't know how he is either. Natalie hasn't told me much."  
  
He watched the silent detective. "How about we go over there? I want to make sure he's okay...and I need to talk to Natalie, too."  
  
As Reese approached her, she quietly told him. "I wasn't supposed to let anyone know. Natalie wanted to let Nick decide if he wanted his presence known."  
  
"I won't tell anyone else. Especially not until I know what's going on. Come on, detective, let's swing by his place."  
  
Hesitantly, she nodded and soberly followed Reese out of the office and to his car.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Natalie sat watching Nick as he slept. About a half hour after he'd gone upstairs, she had followed. Finding him sound asleep, she had pulled up a chair and watched him. Until now, he'd been peaceful, and although she'd seen the nightmares worse, she couldn't help but be concerned.  
  
Nearly asleep herself, Nat became wide awake at the sound of the elevator. Glancing at Nick to make sure he was still sleeping, she silently made her way out of the room. Descending to the lower level, she found two people. Not only had Tracy come, but Reese as well. The captain wasn't supposed to know Nick was back, but apparently he had found out from Tracy.  
  
"Trace, I thought we had agreed to wait?"  
  
Wincing, she responded, "I know. I guess I couldn't keep focused, and then I just spilled it. Don't worry though, only the Captain knows."  
  
"How is he?" Reese inquired as the two approached Natalie.  
  
Natalie held back a moment, not really sure what to say. "Better than he was forty-eight hours ago, but he still needs rest."  
  
"Can we see him?" Tracy asked, worry etched on her face.  
  
"No, he's sleeping, and I don't want to disturb-"  
  
"I'm not sleeping," Nick stated from the top of the stairs.  
  
Reese was a little startled at his appearance. Nick wasn't dressed, his black pajamas hanging too loose on his thin frame as he walked down the stairs. His face was a bit thinner and paler than the last time he'd seen it, and he didn't look well. At first, the man before him looked like a complete stranger, but at the same time, Reese knew this was Knight. There was no doubt about it.  
  
"And as to how I am, I'm fine."  
  
Although not one believed his words, none of them disputed it either.  
  
Tracy took a few steps closer, "I came by a couple of days ago. I was surprised you were here. Why'd you come back?"  
  
Natalie watched Nick for his reaction. On the surface, he remained calm, but she could see the conflict underneath as he struggled to find an answer.  
  
"I'm not sure. My memories are a bit mixed up. All I can remember about you, is that your name is Tracy, and you were my partner a year ago. I also remember you were shot and the announcement of your death."  
  
Tracy dropped her jaw a bit. Nick had lost his memory, now for a second time. He didn't really remember her at all; she could see it on his face. "I-I'm sorry, I guess I shouldn't have started in on the offensive like that. And about my 'death'...apparently they got me and another woman mixed up. Our injuries were similar, and the charts got switched."  
  
After an awkward moment, Reese began a new subject, although he wasn't sure Nick would have an answer. "Are you returning to Toronto?"  
  
Nick nodded faintly, "Yes, I think so."  
  
"I want to let you know, that you still have your job, if you want it. Metro would be more than glad to take you back, once everything gets settled, that is."  
  
"I don't know...." Nick protested, not having thought much about all of the details of returning.  
  
"Just think about it. Let me know what you decide, and take your time. I don't want you to be forced into anything. You got that, Detective?" Reese assured.  
  
Nodding, Nick explained, "I know. I just haven't thought much about what I'm going to do."  
  
"Well, know that you are welcome to come back." Pausing, the captain turned his attention to Natalie. "Doctor, I know you would rather stay here, but we need you to come in. They're shorthanded with everyone either off, or out sick."  
  
About to protest, she turned to Nick.  
  
"I'll be fine, and I have some stuff I need to do." At her concern, he argued, "They need you at the morgue, and I will be fine." Seeing Nat hesitate, Nick told her, "Go on."  
  
"Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can." Natalie grabbed her things and followed Reese to the elevator.  
  
Tracy, however, did not immediately follow. "Hey, Nick, I guess I'll see you later. Come by the precinct sometime when you feel better." Catching up to the others, the three rode down in the elevator.  
  
It was nearly an hour till sunrise. Although he'd gotten some of his memories back, Nick knew that only LaCroix could give them all back. As soon as he heard the cars drive away, he quickly dressed and left, the only sound being the skylight closing and a faint whoosh of air.  
  
  
Another Knight - (07/10)  
  
As the early afternoon sun beat down on her, Natalie made her way to Nick's. Entering, she could immediately tell something was wrong. Nick wasn't downstairs, and when she went to his room, she found it empty as well, his pajamas haphazardly tossed on the bed.  
  
That morning Nick had said he had some stuff to do. If he wasn't here, the only place she could think of looking for him was the Raven. Grabbing her purse, she made her way back out to her car.  
  
Ten minutes later, she found herself trying to get in the front doors. Discovering them locked, Natalie made her way to the back doors. They were unlocked, so she slowly entered the dark, empty club. Instinctively, she found another door near the bar. Cautiously opening it, she made her way up the stairs on the other side.  
  
At the top of the stairwell were two doors. One had a little plaque with 'exit' above it; the other was just plain. Natalie turned the knob on the second door, revealing a large, spacious room.  
  
Although the walls were solid white, and the carpet a cream color, the dominant shades in the room were black and brown, with a bit of deep red thrown in. Various boxes and small statues sat on a bookshelf and the few tables in the room, and several candles were spread throughout. In one corner sat a covered piano, and she wondered if LaCroix played, or if the instrument was for Nick.  
  
Hearing a faint noise, Natalie turned her attention to a hallway. Walking to the last door on the right, she pushed the partly closed door open to reveal the room.  
  
Nick and LaCroix were both in the room, but paid no attention to her. Both vampires were kneeling on the ground, the palms of their hands pressed against the other's. Approaching a few more steps, she could see LaCroix' golden eyes boring into his son's. LaCroix spoke, his words quiet French, the tone of his voice chilling her. He was hypnotizing Nick to make him remember, that was her first guess as she watched them, the emotions twisting through Nick's body. She knew they were connected, and could nearly feel it in the air around her.  
  
Abruptly, LaCroix released Nick's hands, revealing a deep slice across their palms, the blood bright red. LaCroix stood, his eyes looking down, waiting for his son's reaction.  
  
Natalie watched the wounds begin to heal before her eyes, her attention focusing on Nick. He was fighting something, that she could see, but the question was, what? Placing his fingers on his temples, he seemed to be in pain, yet it was more than just pain.  
  
Nick felt his memories course through him, those of the last year being the strongest. He saw faces flash before him, their lives being revealed to him as he drained them. With the removal of his memories, he had become a killer, a cold-blooded killer. After that, the next most prominent group of images was from his time in Toronto. He had spent those years in a much different way: helping people. What had he done?   
  
Letting his hands fall, Nick opened his eyes, stating, "No, this is a lie, I could not have done this, not for any reason. What have I become?"  
  
"You have 'become' nothing. It is what you are and what you have been for centuries." Catching a hint of betrayal from his son, LaCroix mentioned, "You wanted your memories back. I have given them to you. Now you know why I took them away in the first place, and why I initially refused to return them."  
  
After a few seconds he fell to his hands, but otherwise made no reaction.  
  
"Nicholas, remember that this is what you wanted." When Nick again remained silent, LaCroix simply told him, "Rest, mon fils. You've had a long day." Turning to Natalie, LaCroix gestured toward the door.  
  
Preparing to protest, she stopped when the vampire's eyes flashed amber. Clenching her jaw, Natalie exited the room. LaCroix followed, closing the door behind him. Then, he led her back to the main room, telling her to sit.  
  
Doing so, Nat watched LaCroix leave, only to return a minute later with a glass and a bottle. He poured the glass half-full, but didn't immediately take a drink. Instead, his eyes stared into the ruby liquid before savoring a sip.  
  
The mortal was silent, waiting for him to explain himself, no doubt. Yet, what was there to explain? Nicholas came to him of his own will to get his memories back. His actions were his son's will, and blame for the result was not his own. But, he couldn't help but wonder if he should have given all of Nicholas' memories back. So many times over the last year he had nearly lost his son, and the only thing that prevented his child's destruction was the removal of his memories.  
  
Finishing off his glass, LaCroix hoped his son's silence wouldn't recreate the past, and force their removal once again....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One Year Before:  
  
Everything had been set to leave. The Raven had been closed, and he had finished packing, planning on taking his son with him that night. But, he would no longer be leaving. Not yet.  
  
Gently, LaCroix laid his son on the covered couch, thankful his things had not been picked up. Removing the broken off end of the wooden staff, he immediately sliced his wrist, allowing the blood to drip into his son's mouth.  
  
Nicholas neither swallowed nor made any reaction. Their link had disappeared at the loft, and had not returned. For a little more than an hour he had tried several different ways to give Nicholas his blood, eventually succeeding.  
  
For nearly eighteen hours his son slept deeply. This was expected after obtaining a fatal injury. Yet, something was wrong, their bond seemed different somehow.  
  
Just after sunset, Nicholas woke. By then, LaCroix was thoroughly exhausted, drained not only of energy, but also of blood from continuously giving it to Nicholas.  
  
Sitting up, Nicholas leaned against the back of the couch, his eyes locking with his father's. "Why, LaCroix? Why didn't you just let me die?"  
  
With a second pronunciation, LaCroix finally answered, "Because it is not yet your time."  
  
"Then, why didn't you just refuse?" his eyes searched his father's, but no answer was forthcoming. "Finish it. I made a promise to Nat, and I intend to keep it."  
  
"The mortal lives. You did not kill her."  
  
Nicholas shook his head. "No, I killed her. I felt her heart stop; she cannot be alive. Finish it, LaCroix."  
  
LaCroix poured his glass full, then handed it to his son. "Drink."  
  
"I do not want it."  
  
"I said drink. I am taking you somewhere, and you need to have a little strength. Now, drink."  
  
Reluctantly, his son drank two glassfuls. Tossing the younger a shirt, Nicholas put it on. LaCroix handed him a jacket, giving him a second to get it on. Pulling his child to his feet, he half carried Nicholas to the roof, taking off without protest. Landing at the hospital, LaCroix quickly led them to Natalie's room, where the mortal lay deep asleep. "She lives," he told his son, hoping seeing proof would be enough.  
  
"It is not her, it can not be. I drained her blood, listened to her heart stop. This is just a trick to make me think she's alive." Staring a moment longer at the sleeping mortal, Nicholas turned quickly, and left the room.  
  
By the time LaCroix reached the outside, his son was already in the air. Following the weak link between them, he found himself at his son's loft. Nicholas lay motionless on the roof, his body having used what little energy it had possessed. Carefully picking his son up, LaCroix flew them back to the Raven.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"LaCroix?"  
  
"LaCroix?" Natalie called a second time.  
  
Turning to the mortal, he allowed his icy eyes to meet hers.  
  
Natalie saw the look, the still focusing pupils. She had often seen it on Nick's face when he'd been caught in the past. "What were you remembering?"  
  
"Nothing," he replied sternly, turning away.  
  
"I know it's not nothing, LaCroix. It's about Nick, isn't it?" After a moment of silence, she demanded, "LaCroix, tell me what it is."  
  
"Nicholas...I took his memories away to save him."  
  
When LaCroix didn't continue, Nat prodded, "You did this after you...staked him?"  
  
"Not right away, but yes."  
  
She moved from the chair, to sit on the couch. "Tell me what happened, please."  
  
He met the woman's eyes again, then related the memory that had replayed itself for him.  
  
As he stopped, she stated, "But you didn't take his memories away."  
  
"Not then. It was about a month later. I asked Janette to come...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Eleven months previous)  
  
LaCroix watched his son as he had for the past four weeks. Two weeks before he had taken his son to Montreal in the hopes that a change of location would help. It didn't.  
  
Nicholas lay in the bed, not asleep, but not awake either. When he wasn't sleeping, he would stare off into space. Trying to get a response had proved useless.  
  
"LaCroix?" came a woman's voice from the door.  
  
Turning, he found Janette. His link with her was gone as she now belonged to Nicholas.  
  
She moved toward the bed, getting as close as she could. "Nicolas?" Sitting on the edge of the bed, Janette placed her hand on his. "Nicolas? Look at me."  
  
Before she could call again, LaCroix interrupted, "He cannot hear you, Janette. He will not speak to me, and I doubt you'll have much more luck."  
  
"Then why have you asked me here? If you don't think I can help, what can I do?"  
  
"I'm going to wipe his memory of the last several years. I may need help."  
  
"The last several years. LaCroix..." she began incredulously, but her words faded off. "Isn't there anything else you can do?"  
  
"Reach out with your link, what do you feel?"  
  
Janette did as she was told. When the bond between herself and her sire was as strong as she could get it, she didn't understand. "I can feel nothing more than his presence. What is this?"  
  
"It is all that is left of him. What little blood he has is the same way. His body will no longer take my blood or any others'. Taking his memories is my only choice."  
  
Abruptly standing, Janette moved behind LaCroix and placed a hand on her ex-sire's shoulder. "There is another choice. You can give him what he wants." When the elder stiffened, she continued, "Nicolas has never truly wanted to be one of us. At times he has lived his part, but he always regretted it afterwards. Let go of him, LaCroix."  
  
"No. He is mine," he forced, keeping his emotions in check. "I will not let him destroy himself. Either help me, or leave. Choose now."  
  
Stiffening, Janette stated, "I will have no part in prolonging this." As a flash of anger crossed his face, she reminded him, "I am no longer yours, and you have no say in my actions." Turning quickly, she stormed from the room, not daring to look back.  
  
LaCroix focused on his son's unseeing eyes, looking away just long enough to cut both his palm, and Nicholas' with his fangs. Placing the wounds together, his eyes locked on his child's. "Nicholas, look at me. Nicholas...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That was the first of three times I removed his memories. The first attempt didn't entirely work and the second time I tried taking more of his memories. Finally, I removed everything and tried to get him to accept his nature. For a while, it was working. Nicholas was indulging fully in his desires. Then, something changed...perhaps he started to remember, I'm not sure. Eventually, that change led him here." LaCroix faded off in his explanation, clearly being caught up in the past.  
  
Natalie was silent at his words. She wasn't sure what she would have done. Would she have gone with Janette, agreeing Nick needed no more suffering than he'd already had? Or would she have helped LaCroix, possibly making matters worse, but helping Nick live?  
  
And what of LaCroix' other attempts? Nick's mind had to have been written and rewritten, and she could only imagine the difficulty it would be to hypnotize another vampire. That had to have been why LaCroix had needed the connection with Nick's blood earlier. LaCroix needed a way into Nick's mind, and the usual methods weren't strong enough.  
  
LaCroix snapped out of his thoughts, turning to the mortal. "Either stay, or leave us be. Whatever you decide, do not upset my son."  
  
The last was an icy glare. Despite LaCroix' apparent agreement with her suggestion to let Nick remain, he was still LaCroix. He didn't wait for a reply before he stood and was on his way down the hall. She watched him enter Nick's room, then waited for him to exit, but sleep claimed her first.  
  
  
Another Knight - (08/10)  
  
Waking, Natalie heard voices coming from across the room. When they changed over and over again, she realized it was the TV. Sitting up, she found Nick sitting in the chair next to the couch, absently flipping channels. He stopped, and flipped the device off as Natalie made herself comfortable.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he prodded, wanting to know why she was at LaCroix'.  
  
"When I got off work, the loft was empty. I figured you would probably be here." Pausing a moment, she asked, "How do you feel?"  
  
"Will everyone just stop asking me that!" he snapped. Then, seeing Natalie jump slightly, he inhaled deeply and then apologized, "Sorry. I'm just tired of being asked how I am. Just to let you know, I'm fine."  
  
Immediately, she knew it was a lie from the completely even, hard timbre of his voice. Nick was not fine. When he'd stared at the black screen for a couple of minutes, she probed, "I know something is bothering you. Please tell me what it is, Nick."  
  
Preparing to argue nothing was wrong, he stopped. What reason did he have to hold back? At least this way, she would be able to fully realize what he was. "My memories of what I've done in the past year." Seeing her confusion, he explained, "I've killed, Nat. So many times I'm not sure I can count them. And I enjoyed it. Deep down I still want to, but...I know it's wrong."  
  
Nick's revelation was not what she'd expected. Again, Natalie wasn't sure what to think. She could also see a hint of guilt cross his features, but it was different than what she'd seen in the past. It wasn't as strong or certain as before. "What are you going to do? Are you going to stay here?"  
  
"In Toronto, yes. I'm also going to try and return to work, although I'm not certain I should. What if I can't control it anymore?"  
  
She waited a second before answering. Her question had been meant to ask if he was going to stay at LaCroix', but apparently Nick had taken it another way. "You'll do fine," she assured. "But, Nick, if you're coming back to work only to make up for what you've done and really don't want to...then you shouldn't."  
  
"I want to come back. It's just...by now Tracy has a partner, and I don't think I could handle another one."  
  
Feeling his uncertainty, she nodded. If Nick did return to work, it would have to be with Tracy, otherwise it wouldn't work. Then, trying to lighten the mood a bit, she commented with a faint smile, "You know, if you return, you'll need to get a trim."  
  
Nick shook his head slightly, and could tell it was a little on the long side, it's ends almost certainly uneven and ragged. Once he'd started to run from LaCroix, he hadn't had much time to do anything else. "Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
"Well, then you should probably get it cut before stopping by the precinct. When do you plan to do that?"  
  
"Perhaps tomorrow night?" he suggested, not sure when he wanted to go.  
  
Nick had only been back for a couple of days, and he didn't look much better than he had the first time she saw him. His complexion was a bit less pale, but he was still really thin. "Don't you think that's a little early? I mean, you're still-"  
  
"I'm fine, Nat," he stated, cutting her off. "I need to do something other than just sitting."  
  
"Okay..." she started. "Would you like me to cut it?" When he didn't answer, she added, "Or would you rather have LaCroix do it?"  
  
"You." As soon as he had said that, he felt something, and turned to his side. LaCroix stood at the hall entrance.  
  
"You aren't seriously considering going back to work, are you?"  
  
Nick met his father's gaze, firmly stating, "Yes, I am."  
  
About to comment, LaCroix was cut off by Natalie.  
  
"Let him do what he wants, LaCroix."  
  
Glaring at the mortal, LaCroix was beginning to lose his patience. The doctor had given him many suggestions, and despite his dislike of her, he had to admit Nicholas seemed to be behaving better without the force. He could tolerate this a while more. Turning back to Nicholas, he told him, "Do what you wish, but I think your pursuit to return to work is foolish. There will be too many questions to answer." Focusing on the mortal for a second, he turned and exited the apartment, leaving for the club.  
  
As her attention settled on Nick, Natalie saw that he noticed something. When he passed it off, she was relieved. Now wouldn't be a good time to explain LaCroix' change in behavior. Watching him pour the final contents of a bottle into his glass and then drain it without hesitation faintly startled her.  
  
Quickly, he took both to the kitchen, then disappeared down the hall. Returning, he was dressed to leave, and mentioned, "I guess we should go back to the loft. I need space from LaCroix...and that haircut."  
  
Nodding, Natalie stood and led Nick to her car. As he got in, she noted he seemed much stronger than he had the previous night, a result of the blood no doubt. In silence, they drove to Nick's loft, nearly three hours left until dawn.  
  
On the way over, Nick had asked her to cut it as soon as they got back. Once she had a pair of scissors and Nick's hair was damp, she asked, "How much do you want cut off?"  
  
"Just back to whatever normal is. I'm guessing you still remember."  
  
She nodded, but before beginning, she asked, "So, what's with you two, anyway?"  
  
"Just the usual. I want one thing, LaCroix wants another...they don't mesh. I wish he'd just leave me alone."  
  
Natalie shook her head. "I hate to say it, Nick, but if you're going to stay and LaCroix' going to stay, shouldn't you two at least pretend to get along?"  
  
He shrugged. "I just want everything to go back the way it was."  
  
"I know, Nick. I know. Everything will work out. It might take time, but it will work out."  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
The next night:  
  
Walking into the precinct produced a sudden halt of activity before everyone returned to work. Natalie went as far as Reese's office, but didn't go in with him. Closing the door behind him, Nick was indicated to sit.  
  
"I talked to the Commissioner and IA. Both are going to allow you to return to work. IA will be questioning you, but I don't think you'll have anything to worry about." Reese watched the man before him, but his statement caused no reaction. "I want you to work with Tracy tonight. Not officially, but just to get back into everything. Make sure you really want to come back." When Knight again remained silent, he asked, "You got that, Nick?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. I really do want to come back though."  
  
"I still want you to make sure. Now, go on, and if it's too much don't hesitate to go home. Just tell someone first." Reese emphasized his last sentence, and then nodded toward the door.  
  
Nick slowly stood, and exited the room. As the captain watched him leave, he couldn't help but notice how thin Knight was. He barely looked well enough to stand. Reese hoped this wasn't a mistake.  
  
  
"Hey, Nick," Tracy called as he made his way over to her desk. "Natalie mentioned you would be coming." About the same time Nick reached her position, Tracy saw her partner approach. "Nick, this is Eric Hall. Eric, this is Nick Knight."  
  
Eric held his hand out, which was hesitantly taken. "I've heard a lot about you. I moved here just after your disappearance."  
  
Nick's stance told her that he was uncomfortable, and Natalie tried to change the subject a bit. "Come on you guys, I have that report ready. It's over at the morgue. I have a couple of things I want to go over."  
  
Both Eric and Tracy nodded, and the four started for the exit. Nick made to follow Natalie, but Tracy suggested, "Nick, why don't you come with us, we can fill you in on the case on the way to the morgue."  
  
With a glance to Nat, Nick followed the two detectives to Tracy's car. Getting in the back, he listened to Tracy and Eric's description of the current case. He only partially listened to the actual words, the majority of his attention focused on the interaction between the two detectives.  
  
The explanation flitted between the two, but remained smooth. They seemed to get along well with each other, their voices animated and eager. Eric was Tracy's partner, more than he had been to her, or ever could be.  
  
"Nick?" Tracy called.  
  
Looking to her, he realized the car had stopped. He'd lost track of what was going on around him. "Sorry, I guess I should pay a bit more attention."  
  
"It's okay...." Before she could continue the radio came to life.  
  
"I'll get that," Eric offered.  
  
Nick told the two he'd be inside, and left before Tracy could comment. After a second, Eric waved her off, telling her he'd meet them inside.  
  
Walking slowly down the corridor, she stopped just outside Natalie's 'office.' About to go in, she could hear Nick and Nat talking, their voices slightly raised. Curious, she listened.  
  
  
"Nick, you said you wanted to go back to work. You can't just back out on your decisions...."  
  
"Yes, I can. I still want to come back, but I can't break up Tracy's partnership. She and Eric get along, more than we ever did."  
  
Natalie realized where he was going. "That doesn't mean you have to give up."  
  
"I have to. Reese won't let me work alone, and I'm not sure I could handle another partner. Tracy's worked hard to get where she is, she doesn't need me as a partner."  
  
"Don't you think you should give it more time?"  
  
"No," he quickly responded. Then, evenly, he told her, "Tell Reese I'm not coming back, but don't tell him, or Tracy, why."  
  
Turning, he went toward the door, and nearly ran into Tracy on the way out. He only looked at her a second before continuing the rest of the way down the hall. Nick passed by Eric about ten seconds later, then disappeared through the doors.  
  
  
Approaching Natalie and his partner, Eric asked, "What was all of that about?"  
  
"Nothing," the coroner stated, making her way back into the room.  
  
Tracy followed her, demanding, "That wasn't nothing. I heard your conversation."  
  
Natalie stopped just before reaching her desk. Tracy had heard their discussion, and Nick hadn't even noticed. But then, he was too caught up in the situation, and still a little weak.  
  
"Nat, he's not coming back, is he?" Tracy guessed.  
  
Pursing her lips ever so slightly, Nat replied, "No, but I think he'll stay in Toronto."  
  
"Wait a second," Eric interrupted. "What are you two talking about?"  
  
The two women glanced at one another. Then, Tracy turned to him. "I overheard part of a conversation between Nick and Nat."  
  
"And?" he prodded, wanting to know what happened.  
  
Natalie took over, "Nick doesn't want to come back to work because it might break your partnership up. Reese won't let him work alone, and another partner would just be too much."  
  
"If I transferred, he could come back though. I mean, April's been trying to get me to transfer back to Vancouver...." he suggested.  
  
"And Nick doesn't know that, right, Nat?"  
  
"No, he doesn't. If Nick did, I think he might change his mind, but I don't know. I'll talk to him in the morning about it." Looking at the clock on the wall, she noticed they were taking too long. "Come on, let's get down to work. I know you two aren't fond of morgues."  
  
At that, Tracy laughed, glancing to her partner. Eric hated the morgue even more than she did.  
  
Watching the interchange, Natalie knew that in some ways Nick was right. Eric and Tracy were a good team. But, she also knew that even if Nick hadn't come back, Eric would transfer anyway.  
  
Snapping out of her thoughts, she grabbed the autopsy report off her desk. Handing it to Tracy, Nat began her overview....  
  
  
Another Knight - (09/10)  
  
After he and Tracy drove back to the precinct, Eric told her he needed to get something from home and would be back as soon as he could. As unobtrusively as possible, Eric obtained Knight's address and drove there. It was a warehouse. He double-checked the number to make sure he was in the right place. Seeing that he was, Eric got out and moved toward what he guessed was the entrance. Noticing the security system, he hit the buzzer, hoping Knight was there.  
  
Five seconds later, Nick's voice filtered through the speaker, "Come on up."  
  
The security system clicked off, and Eric cautiously entered the building. Getting in the elevator, Eric listened to its grinding. When it stopped, he slowly opened the door, revealing the dim room beyond. Eric walked fully into the room, watching the other man put something into the refrigerator. "Nice place. A little dark and expensive for my tastes, but I like it."  
  
Nick shrugged the compliment off. Eric wasn't there for social conversation. "I'm not coming back to work. Tell Tracy not to bother." Leaving the kitchen area, Nick sunk into his armchair.  
  
"Tracy didn't send me. She doesn't even know I'm here." Receiving silence, Eric moved to stand in Nick's view. "She overheard you and Natalie...."  
  
Nick visibly winced. He knew she had been at the door when he left, and had hoped she was just entering. Being caught up in his conversation with Natalie, he hadn't checked if anyone was listening in.  
  
"She really admires you, Nick. If Tracy had the choice, I'm pretty sure she would rather be your partner."  
  
"You're her partner, and it should stay that way."  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that you *can* be her partner." As Nick was about to protest, Eric explained, "This isn't a sudden decision. My fiancée has been trying to get me to transfer back to Vancouver. Neither of us have any family or other connections here, and it's hard on both of us. If I transfer, I'm sure Reese would assign you as Tracy's partner." Seeing the hesitation, he added, "Please consider it, Nick." Eric watched the other's eyes focus on the fireplace before walking to the elevator and taking it down.  
  
Listening to the elevator descend, Nick grabbed the remote. Opening the shutters, he walked over to one of the windows. Midnight was less than an hour away and the sky was clear and dark. From where he was, Nick couldn't see the moon, only the stars' light illuminating his view.  
  
Considering Eric's words, he knew they were truthful. If they'd been a lie, the vampire would have sensed it. Nick carefully debated his decision. If Eric had already been thinking about transferring before his arrival, then perhaps he would return to work. He would talk to Natalie about it, even though he knew what would be said. She would tell him to do what he wanted, and that was to go back to work.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
That morning, Natalie had indeed dropped by, her opinion the same as he had figured. By the time she left, it was after sunrise.  
  
Now, it was night, and Nick was on his way to the precinct in the Caddy. It had started right away, but then Natalie had mentioned she'd started and drove it every couple of weeks. Pulling into the lot, he saw Tracy's car, so he knew both she and her partner would be there.  
  
On the way in, he passed by a couple of surprised detectives, and then made his way over to the captain's office. As the door was open, Nick knocked on the doorframe.  
  
"Come on in, Nick," Reese suggested, keeping a friendly tone. The captain then watched him close the door and sit in the chair across from him. "Eric mentioned that he told you about the possibility of transferring. I want to let you know moving here has been hard on him and his fiancée, April."  
  
"Yeah, he told me. That's why I came."  
  
"Originally, I refused his transfer because of Tracy. She didn't need a third partner in just over a year. If you come back, you'll be partnered with her, and I can approve Eric's transfer. Now, are you sure that this is what you want?"  
  
Allowing himself to think it over once more, Nick nodded. He didn't move as Reese went to the door and called Eric into his office, waving Tracy to sit down when she stood to follow.  
  
"Nick's decided to come back, which means your transfer will go through. I want you to finish the week up, and Nick will join you starting tomorrow night."  
  
Eric calmly nodded, and as Reese dismissed him, went back to his desk.  
  
Nick made to follow, but was stopped with Reese's voice, "Once IA has interviewed you, I'll be able to reinstate you. Be prepared, I don't know when it will be."  
  
Nodding, the detective made his way to the door, and then approached Eric and Tracy.  
  
"I'm glad you're coming back, Nick," Tracy commented, suppressing a hint of excitement. "So, when are you officially here?"  
  
Shrugging faintly, he replied, "Whenever IA decides to do their interview. Probably sometime next week."  
  
"I'm going to tell April the good news. Be back in a few minutes," Eric said before scooting away from the two.  
  
"Nick, I want to let you know that no matter what IA decides, I know it wasn't your fault that I got shot."  
  
"But, Trace, it...."  
  
"You didn't know I was there, and I shouldn't have been. If you had known, things would have turned out differently." Pausing, Tracy waited for Nick to protest again. When he didn't, she demanded, "I don't want to hear you blaming yourself for what happened. You got that, Nick?"  
  
Giving her a nod, Tracy relaxed, but he didn't. Tracy insisted he was not to blame, but Nick knew otherwise. He now had a perfect memory of that night. He should have realized she was there. It wasn't her fault.  
  
When she had seen him for what he really was, Tracy had frozen, and so had he. That's when she was shot. The handful of words she'd said afterward still stung him as the truth they were. 'You could have trusted me.' They were still painful. Tracy remembered none of those last few minutes. The memories were lost with her recovery, something he was still dealing with.  
  
"Hey, Nick," Eric exclaimed putting a hand on Nick's back, making him jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
Shrugging the hand off, Nick let his nerves settle down a bit before answering. "That's all right."  
  
"April's surprised that the transfer's going to be approved, but ecstatic that we get to go back to Vancouver." He glanced at his partner briefly. "I have to admit that I've missed the city a bit myself. I grew up there, as did April, and all of our family live there. I'm glad that you came back," he said to the other man. "Even more so that Tracy gets her old partner back."  
  
"What about you?" she asked, aware he probably wouldn't be as lucky.  
  
"I'll find out when I get back to Vancouver. I'll let you know what happens once I get there." Taking a slight pause, Eric brought his thoughts back to work. "I suppose we should go interview Mrs. Benson before it gets too late. I called her after talking to April."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Nick, are you going to tag along?" Tracy asked hopefully.  
  
Nick shook his head. "Not tonight. I'll be here tomorrow night, though."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you later," he mentioned before starting for the exit.  
  
Eric and Tracy watched Nick leave before they headed for her car. Entering the parking lot, they arrived just in time to see the Caddy drive away.  
  
  
Another Knight - (10/10)  
  
One Week Later:  
  
Eric had left for Vancouver the night before. For the last several nights, Tracy had been officially working solo, with Nick 'helping out.'  
  
Three hours before, Nick had started his interview with IA. So far, she'd heard nothing about how it had gone.  
  
"Trace."  
  
The voice from behind her just about propelled her to the floor. Her chair tipped backward, and then she felt herself being caught. Once the chair was again upright, Tracy turned to find Nick trying to suppress a grin.  
  
"You shouldn't sit like that," he advised, gesturing to the desk in the process.  
  
Recalling the way she had been sitting, she agreed. Before he'd called her name, she'd already been leaning back in her chair, her feet up on her desk. It was something she found herself doing often. "Yeah, lately it's been becoming a habit. Although I have to admit, that's the first time I nearly found myself on the floor because of it."  
  
Nick moved around to his desk, and sat down. Tracy looked at him for a moment, and it felt a little strange to see Nick across from her. Over the past several months she'd finally gotten used to having Eric sitting there. "So, what's the verdict?"  
  
Reaching into his pocket, he retrieved his badge, and tossed it to her. "I'm officially your partner again."  
  
She took the badge, and opened it up. Indeed, he was, although his picture was a bit different. He looked...she wasn't sure, but he seemed darker, as if something was bothering him just under the surface. She closed the badge, handing it back to him and trying to shrug the feeling off.  
  
Grabbing a pile of papers, she passed them across to Nick, plopping them on his desk. "Then you can help me with some of this. Eric's last day was last week, and he wasn't able to help me with any of it. Until now, you haven't been able to either, but now you can."  
  
The expression on his face was identical to ones she'd seen many times. With so many things different about Nick, she had wondered how much else had changed. He was still thin and his manner seemed strange. Not his behavior, but the feeling she got when he was around. Nick had been wearing a lot of black and other dark colors, more than he usually did, and he somehow seemed...well, the same way his badge photo seemed--darker.  
  
"Anything interesting happen while I was away?"  
  
Nick's question brought Tracy back out of her thoughts. "Umm...no, just wrapping up the Carry case. Reese will get it before the end of the night."  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Nick arrived home about a half hour before dawn. Natalie had mentioned she was coming over to talk, but wouldn't be there for a few more minutes. Approaching the refrigerator, he felt a faint tingle at the back of his mind. Turning, he found LaCroix several meters away.  
  
As his sire moved toward him, Nick stated, "I did not invite you here."  
  
"I don't need an invitation, Nicholas."  
  
"What do you want?" the younger demanded.  
  
"What I have always wanted: for you to stop this foolish game."  
  
"This is no game, it is my life!"  
  
LaCroix bristled at the tone of his son's voice. "This 'life'," the elder began with disgust, "is a game, and a very dangerous one at that."  
  
Nick's anger began to boil. "This is no game, LaCroix!" he repeated.  
  
Why wouldn't his son listen to him for once? When Nicholas looked away, LaCroix took the opening. Flying at his son, he pinned the younger against the far wall by the neck. "Nicholas! This is dangerous! You do not belong in the mortal world!" He could feel the vampire rise in his son, and watched as gold dispelled the blue. "Returning to your work is foolhardy. Perhaps they don't notice anything now, but you will not be able to remain here for long. You've already stayed in this city for far too long. Continuing this 'life' will only create problems. You know that."  
  
Struggling in his sire's grasp, Nick managed, "I...am...staying...."  
  
LaCroix allowed his grip to tighten slightly. When he felt a mortal's heartbeat on the edges of his senses, he hissed, "They are mortals, you are not. You are a vampire. Your place is with me, not among them!" As the elevator door opened, LaCroix released his son.  
  
Natalie entered Nick's loft, only to find LaCroix there as well. Nick was falling to the ground, and once he'd gained his balance, he glared at LaCroix. The vampire was clearly visible on the surface, a snarl just beneath it.  
  
"LaCroix!" she exclaimed, rushing toward Nick. "What are you doing to him?"  
  
"I am giving him advice that he would take if he were thinking right. Nothing more." LaCroix started toward the center of the room. "Consider my words, Nicholas. You are too close to the mortals. It will cost you." Glancing briefly at the mortal, he lifted into the air, flying out the skylight.  
  
As Nick leaned against the wall, Natalie watched as his features returned to normal. "Nick? Are you all right?"  
  
"I'll be fine in a few minutes. Just give me a little while..."  
  
"What did LaCroix want?" she questioned, wanting to know why LaCroix had come.  
  
He considered if he should tell Natalie about what happened. Eventually he just stated, "He doesn't think I should return, particularly to work. You heard the rest." Nick moved away, and sat in his chair.  
  
"Will he try again?"  
  
"Of course he will," he nearly laughed. "If he didn't, I would know something was wrong. Despite his goodwill of letting me stay, LaCroix wants more than that. He wants me to come back to him. What he doesn't get, is that I won't. Not now." Nick considered his words, and realized something was already up. LaCroix never let him off that easy. When his sire wanted him to leave, they left, whether it was of his own will or not. But, this time he was still there. LaCroix' goodwill was out of character.  
  
"Nick?"  
  
He came back to his senses. "Yeah, I'm here. I was just thinking."  
  
"I wanted to stop by to see how the night went. I'm guessing it was better than the last few minutes?" Receiving a faint nod, she continued, "So, how'd it go?"  
  
"IA cleared me of fault for Tracy's shooting. They also cleared me for the rest of what happened that night."  
  
When his eyes met hers, a shiver shot down her spine. Nick seemed different. His features seemed to be shady, like he was concealing something. It was something she had noticed during their first meetings, but it had slowly faded as they had become friends. Now, it was back. "That's good though, isn't it?"  
  
Nick broke his gaze, responding, "It means I get to return to work, but it just doesn't feel right. Those events were my fault.... And then there are the things I've done in the last year. Natalie, I've become what I hate, but my hatred seems to be waning."  
  
As he looked up at her, Nat could see the pure confusion battling within him. A question raised itself, and she didn't know the answer. Was it too soon for Nick to return to work, or should he just move on? "Do you want to stay here? I mean, really want to, without doubt?"  
  
He allowed the silence to surround him, bathing in the strength it gave him to answer. "Yes, I want to stay. But, I'm different. I don't want to search for a cure, not right now." Seeing her disappointment, he told her, "You can continue looking if you like, but if you find something, don't expect me to be thrilled."  
  
Natalie wanted to scream, to tell him to keep looking, to do something. At the same time, she didn't want to push him into anything. As when they first met, she would have to be cautious in her words and actions. "I understand, but I will keep looking, if you don't mind."  
  
"I don't mind," he stated, before his stare was lost to one of the many objects of the room, undoubtedly to some long past memory.  
  
Her eyes focused on Nick, and she wondered how long he could hold out, how long it would be before he left. Not right away, that much she knew, but he could only stay so long. To herself, Natalie wondered just how much the man before her was like the mortal he had at one time been. Yet, with how close the vampire was to the surface, she would guess this was similar to what he'd been like not long after he was brought across. If LaCroix was careful and the circumstances were right, he could snag Nick up and regain him.  
  
Suddenly, Nick looked at her, and Natalie realized it was just after sunrise. "I guess I should go then?"  
  
Nick nodded, and as she reached the elevator, Nat took another glance at Nick before leaving. He listened as the crate descended, and her car drove away.  
  
Telling her he wasn't going to search for a cure anymore, made him feel like he was somehow betraying her. At the same time, he knew he had to. He had mixed feelings, and although he had decided not to kill, mortality wasn't one of his current goals. Humanity, perhaps, but not mortality. Toronto would be his home for now. He just wished LaCroix would stay further away. If he had more space, perhaps they could get along.  
  
The last year had worn him down physically, and now that he had all of his memories back, mentally as well. He needed to work. LaCroix didn't understand that, but Natalie did. She didn't push him into something he didn't want. LaCroix was allowing him to stay, although the distaste for his choice had already made itself known. His father would just have to put up with it. Toronto was his home, and Nick Knight was his life.  
  
~fin~  
  
Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story!  
Feedback, suggestions, etc. to: jarvinia@hotmail.com  
Please leave your comments...I'd love to hear what everyone thinks!  
  
Oh...a little note...heheheheh....  
This story is the first in a series, and the second story is 'Pawns of Kings.' 


End file.
